


Mann VS Amour

by Lord_McSnakes



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_McSnakes/pseuds/Lord_McSnakes
Summary: Some REDs and BLUs are forced to join forces for several weeks on a Mann vs Machine mission. During this time, Sniper and Medic develop feelings for one another as they and Spy work together as the new Support Class...but there is something Medic is hiding from the REDs. Something dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1: A New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on the site! Woohoo! :)
> 
> Just a quick heads-up: this is non-canon or canon-divergent stuff. With that in mind, I will be using some canon names for the mercs. Also, I am experimenting with other named FC BLU mercs, so I suppose that makes it an AU work.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Red Sniper and Spy were both in the common room when they were called in for the extended mission. They were chatting over coffee and the morning smoke. According to Miss Pauling, the Administrator had chosen them, as well as their Scout, Heavy, and Soldier for the destruction of Mann Co. robots. It would only be for a few weeks. 

  


However, they were assigned with the Blu Medic, Engineer, Pyro, and Demoman… _This upset a few of them, to say the least…_

  


“Look, it won' be tha' bad, Scout. ” Sniper crossed his arms. Despite his attempt to pep Scout up for the new mission, he himself was not fond of the idea either.

“Yeah, I jus don’t wanna be stuck with those guys too long, ya know?” added Scout. His arms were crossed as well and he was starting to fidget. "Especially not th-that...pyromaniac!"

“Look. Ees not a problem, Scout.” The Red Heavy placed a large hand on Scout’s shoulder. “We are strong. We weell not have trouble, da?”

“But do they know the Art of War?! How will they fight robots without the wise words of Sun Tzu!” Soldier chimed in. 

"We fight leetle men a long time. They are not baby-men. They fight good. Is all we need to know."

"But what about eagles and America?! Do they have enough _American Spirit_ in them, soldier!?"

“Ehem. Shall we, gentlemen?” Spy huffed. “Or will we be deliberating for another hour…? We have a train to catch.” 

“Eh, whatever, Frenchie.” Scout began picking up his bags. The others followed suit. 

  


They went by train to their temporary new base. They would be with their new teammates for the next month. Most of them wondered if they would ever get along with the other mercenaries. These were the same men they had fought for  _ years _ ! They now shared a common enemy, but that wasn’t going to get rid of their past animosity overnight, was it? Few of them actually slept on the train ride there. Instead, they played cards and talked away the evening as they sped on towards their new assignment. 

The new base was located near a place called Big Rock. That was where the robots were headed first. Spy had not gotten much intel on the place but was sure to snag as many files as he could on their new allies. Spy found what he expected to find: photographs, short health bios, and listings of skills and past-life kind of information. These were all paper-based. He shared these openly with the team if they cared to have prior knowledge of the Blu team members. They had successfuly stolen the intel that past week, after all! 

Sniper was one of them to take Spy up on the offer. He skimmed the files and mentally noted the easiest ways to kill each of them, should they turn on the Reds. All but the Medic. He admitted to himself that he had to “get creative” with how he took down their Medic; the German would shift his role between healer and attacker quite often. What he decided to  _ never _ tell the others was that he enjoyed the challenge this created, to the point where he developed a crush on the man from a distance…

He knew Medic had to realize by now the power he had over everyone else; he was the one that decided _literally who would live and die_ in battle. That kind of power often rivaled his own. He could kill anyone on the field, given a clear enough shot. He often had a full view of the battlefield, so he often saw the Medic’s power in action. That’s why he admired the man. Plus, he did look rather handsome through the rifle scope...

Most of the others skimmed over the files and made remarks on strengths to look for. Soldier fell asleep within the first five minutes, so he lost his chance.  


  


There was, however, one piece of information missing. Spy had pocketed an extra piece of intel while the others played cards... There was an audio tape that was part of the Medic’s file. He would wait until he was able to listen to the tape alone in their new base, just to make sure the information would be relevant to share.

  


* * *

  


The Blu team all met together in their new base’s common room. They had gotten there a few days ago and were all nervous about meeting their Red counterparts. They had fought them for years, and just like the Reds, were considering the cohesion of this strange new team.

  


“Mrrmrrrm  rmrmmr.” 

“Nah Pyro, they won’t take yer matchboxes. They’re comin to break robots with us is all,” Engie replied. 

“Mrmrrr?” Pyro turned to Demo and Medic for their thoughts. 

“Aye, they won’ bugger wi’ us, lad. We got ye, Pyro. I’m not jumpin fer joy they’re comin, though...”

“I understand, mein freunds. Zhey are zhe Reds after all, ja?” The Medic looked at each of them. They all nodded. “Vell, ve must vork togezher now to destroy zhe robots. Ve vill be strongest if ve vork together vith zhem. Plus, ve have eachozher.”

“Yer right Doc.”

“Aye, ye are.”

“Rrrhrrr.” 

  


They Blu's all ate dinner after their meeting. Tonight was meatloaf and potatoes, courtesy of Engineer. Each of them was not shocked in the slightest when Pyro pulled their mask up and ate in silence. They knew Pyro preferred to speak through the mask. The only time they would really talk without it was when Medic would clean their mask for them. Their scarred lower face was on the mend, but there was a new bandage from the last time Pyro was shot in the face; it only grazed them, but it was still important to keep it from being infected.

  


“How’s evr’yone like the meatloaf?”

“Mm, very gute!”

“Aye, pairs well wi’ scrumpeh.” Demo smiled as he clinked liquor bottle to Engie's plain beer bottle before taking a long swig. 

“ Mmm hmmm! *thumbs up* “ 

“Good ta hear. An stock up on those biscuits. We likely won’t have em for a month.” He waited for the others to stop groaning over their soon-to-be lack of southern biscuits. "I ain't fixin t'have my grammy's famous biscuit recipe stolen, hehe."

  


After dinner, Medic caught up to Engineer before he made it to his workshop. 

“Ah, Herr Conagher! I vas vondering if you vould be able to help me tweak my equipment before zhey arrive.”

“Oh, sure thing, Doc! No need for 'em to see the new gear ‘fore they arrive.” Engineer chuckled as he let the doctor in. They worked together for the next few hours to ensure his new healing equipment was ready. After all, they all needed to be at their best for the first wave of robots. And every field medic worth his bonesaw needed a fast way to heal his comrades.


	2. Chapter 2: Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mixed team of mercs fight some robots and get a chance to bond.

When the Reds arrived at their destination, they were greeted by the other team members right there.

 

The Blu Pyro and Engineer were close to the same as the others on their team. However, their newly assigned Demoman stayed close to their Medic, making small talk before introducing himself. He kept a longsword on his belt next to his bombs. They had all witnessed what the blade was capable of on Halloween nights, so they knew not to mess with the blade or its owner. 

 

And their newly assigned Medic...was not as crazy as they thought he would be…? Sure, they read his files, but they had a hard time believing it. They expected the experiment-obsessed Medic of their own team, but this Medic was not interested in that at all. He seemed to show a very warm, inviting side of him. Sniper stayed in the back of the group for as long as he could in order to observe. Just observe. However, it seemed the Medic wouldn’t stand for that. The shorter German man walked right up to Sniper. 

 

“Hallo, velcommen. I am Gustav.” 

“Oi’m Mundy, and uh...noice t’ meet ya.” Gustav offered his hand out to him. His bare, gloveless hand. They exchanged a firm handshake. Sniper looked him square in the eyes. His eyes weren’t pale blue, like he had expected. Gustav’s eyes were a rather deep, almost swirled blue with flecks of green. Lawrence could’ve sworn they were glowing. He stared a bit longer than was socially acceptable, but Spy elbowed him back into reality. 

 

 

 

 

 

“These’re the barracks, laddies. Yer rooms’re further in.” Demoman waved toward the west wing. “Supper’ll be soon.” With that, he made his way to the meeting room. The Reds shuffled along towards their new rooms. Pyro followed Engineer, while Gustav followed Demo. 

“Herr Stuart, do you have a moment to talk?”

“Aye. Whatsit ye need?” 

“I vanted to let you know, I found new information on zhe eye issue,” Medic said more hushed. 

“Really?” Mr. Stuart smiled. “Which book?”

“Ja, in zhe new book.”

“Hm, share the info later, doc.” Demo looked over at the Red Spy, who was looking at them from afar. He had lingered while the others headed towards their rooms. “We’re in mixed comp’ny…”

“Ah. Ja, it appears so.”

 

Gustav walked towards the base’s infirmary in order to check the inventory of medical supplies. When he got there, he learned they were surprisingly stocked with all the bandages one could possibly hope for! He smiled at this. He knew they would need it. He took one of his personal belongings out of his bags to spruce up the place: his portable radio. He placed it down on his temporary desk. As he messed with the controls, he found a good station and hummed alog while he worked.

 

* * *

 

“Yo Snipes! Trade with me! PLEASE!!!” Scout scrambled to the doorway of his room as Sniper walked up.

“Nah ma’e.”

“Aw c’mon! Soldier’s raccoon’s gonna eat my candy stache!”

“If you brought candy you must share it with Lt. Bites, soldier!” 

 

Sniper just walked off as Scout and Soldier bickered over their room. Lt. Bites skittered

under a bed. As he passed Heavy’s room, he saw that Heavy had placed his gun Sasha on the bed opposite his own. He finally made it to his and Spy’s room.

The room was already lit, and Spy was unpacking his suits. They were all the same color and they all looked incredibly expensive for someone who fights for a living. 

“Monsieur  _ Mundy _ …”

“Hm?”

“You introduced yourself to zee Docteur as ‘Mundy’? And not ‘Lawrence’ when he said his first name?”

“Come off it, Spook.” 

“Merely an observation...”

“An you gave no name a' oll. Jus’ an observation.”

“Because I do not trust him. Not yet...” The spy unpacked his ties; he scowled at one that had developed a wrinkle while in storage. "And we don't have any tape players here? Ugh, merde."

"Need it for work?"

"No...just for music. To calm me."

“That would've been good then," he added as Spy frowned at him. "...Jeremy’s gonna lose oll tha’ candy he brought to a bloody raccoon, y’know...”

“...haHAHAHHAHAHHA *snort* HAHHAA!!!” Sniper smiled as his teammate burst into a fit of laughter. “Serves the boy right! HAHAHA!” Lawrence Mundy finally began unpacking his own clothes as they continued talking to one another. 

 

* * *

  
  


The Reds all questioned Medic’s sanity during the first day of fighting when the doctor revealed the twin gauntlets connected to his pack rather than a MediGun… They charged slower than a Medi-gun, but had stronger buffering power, enough to make a better shield from robot projectiles. 

 

The Reds knew about this oddity. They had seen him heal with one arm while slicing a man apart with the other. It was unnerving when aimed towards their ranks, but now seemed fine since he was on their side. When his bonesaw was focused on robots...

 

The drones were fast and ruthless. But this hybrid group had dealt with much more random, much more _human_ attackers. They were able to soon find patterns in the robots’ offenses. The field was covered with less blood and more bolts and leaked oil. The week seemed to go by rather quicker than anticipated. For the Medic...it was slow. He was able to heal fast in battle, but he only had healed the Blus when they returned to base. None of their Red teammates trusted him enough to let him heal off the battlefield. 

 

Until Friday. Engie planned on holding an official “first week done” barbeque, so everyone had time to relax and actually socialize. Scout learned that Demo used to play baseball, so they chatted up a storm. Heavy found that he and Engie could hold intellectual discussions on European literature, cooking, and weapon preferences. While Spy kept his distance from the Blu Pyro, Soldier found that he and Pyro shared a love of raccoons. 

 

Gustav, writing in the last of his paperwork, heard the infirmary door open. 

“One moment, bitte.”

“G’day, doctah.”

“Hm? Oh, hallo Herr Mundy.” Gustav smiled the best he could, but he was caught off guard. Sniper was in his infirmary. In front of him. His crush was here! He put aside his paperwork immediately. “Vhat can I help vith?”

“Oi um...well, it’s…” Sniper was suddenly missing all of his words when he looked the Medic in the eyes. He was no longer safe behind his sunglasses. He just held up his bleeding arm, wrapped in a dish rag. 

“Oh, I see. Here, let’s sit you here.” He escorted Sniper to a cleared gerny. The tall Australian sat on it and Medic briskly gathered all the necessary supplies. Sniper held the cloth tighter. As medic returned with supplies, he averted his gaze. “Here.”

Medic cleaned the wound the best he could, and minimized the sting as best he could. Lawrence swore he was going crazy; the touch of the Medic’s hands alone began to sooth his injured arm. _That couldn’t be right, could it? No. No, he must have been going crazy._ “Who did zhis...if I may ask?” Sniper realized he had been asked this twice now.

“Oh, sorry. It was Soldiah. Knocked me ovah int’ the bloody table.”

“Oh. I am sorry about zhat.” Gustav dabbed lightly as he dried the gash. 

“...um, don’ be too hurt if the othahs don’ come in often. Thei’ workin on the whole trust thing.”

“Vell, I am glad zhat you at least trusted me to help vith zhis.” Gustav kept his gaze on the wound as he finished cleaning. He then reached over for a medi-gauntlet mounted to the ceiling. Lawrence held back the urge to object; he hadn’t been healed with this new machine and feared the effects that it could have on him. But, he also felt the wound healing already…? He didn’t know what this feeling was, so he abstained from voicing his concern. Gustav switched on the medi-gauntlet. 

The slower healing stream felt pleasant. It was cool, rather than that of the Red Medic’s medi-gun, which emitted warmth. Lawrence found that he liked this method of healing a little bit more. He was fully healed and allowed to leave after a quick exam. Not experiments. No prodding. And no requirement to speak; he felt like he could speak a bit more freely around the man because of this. They walked off towards dinner together, exchanging some small-talk on what birds they liked. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Past Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback to a previous battle between Red and Blu, remembered by the support class.

As everyone on the new hybrid team ate their grilled meats and hearty side dishes, Gustav began playing with his food. He let his mind wander after the fast-paced week they had just all experienced...and he was reminded of each time he had jumped during their matches at the sound of a weapon he feared greatly.

The Blu team tended to use the older versions of weapons. Their Demoman used a great sword. Their Medic used a crossbow and a bonesaw. Their Sniper used a bow and arrows.  Gustav jumped a little bit after every distinct boom of a sniper rifle; this belonged to the Red Sniper, and he never got used to it.  
  


 

_ The battlefield blurred in and out of focus. Gustav gasped for air, but was unable to keep enough in his lungs. His rattling lungs forced him to choke out a cough once more, splattering more blood onto the dusty earth.  _

_ Heavy had shoved him down behind a huge boulder just in time. Just in time meant he had a bullet lodged in his ribs rather than his skull. He twisted wrong and he screamed. More blood slid past his lips.  _

_ “Yo Doc! Where’d ya go, man!” Scout spoke loudly into his earpiece.  _

_ “AAAGHHH!” _

_ “What the fu-” _

_ “ONE MOMENT, BITTE! Ugh ugh BULLET...ugh IN MEIN RIBS!!” _

_ “Shiiiiiit.” With that, Scout went on to ask Pyro to find their Medic. In the meantime, Gustav sat up with his back against the boulder. He aimed his Medi-gauntlets at the wound as h e equipped his bonesaw. He looked at the battlefield in its reflection. A bullet collided with the bonesaw, giving it a small dent. Gustav pulled back.  _

_ “Ugh. Zhat is not gute...” But he heard his teammates yelling for him… They needed him!  _

_ So, Gustav gave in to fear. _

_ The Blu Medic dashed for the dip in the nearest hill...and rolled down said hill. Several bullets missed him, but two bullets had collided with his leg. However, his healing stream was engaged, and had deflected them. he thanked all the powers that be that he was safe for now, at least. Pyro and Scout witnessed this. Needless to say, they were beyond excited to tell the team about it later; the heroic escape of Gustav from the range of the enemy Sniper! (Soldier was too busy running with the enemy intelligence to notice…) _

 

* * *

  
Sniper ate in similar silence, as did Spy.

 

_ “Agh, bloody wankah…” The Red Sniper kicked the wall under the window of his main perch. He reloaded his rifle and shot the Blu Scout through his eye. He reloaded again and destroyed a sentry. “Oi, Spook, what ya think a tha’ doctah thei’?”  _

_ “Hm. He ees very quick…” Sure enough, the Red Spy materialized behind him from the shadows and walked just within his peripheral vision to show he wasn’t a threat. “Maybe his pack ees lighter?” _

_ “Maybe.” _

_ “Tell me, Bushman. Why did you miss him this time?” _

_ “Tha’ lard-armed wankah pushed him away in toime.” _

_ “Desolee, mon ami. Maybe next time he will be within knife-range, non?” _

_ “Or...you could do your job now?” _

_ “Hm. Think on it. Farewell, filthy Jar Man.” _

_ “Buggah off, ya bloody Spook.” Both men said these with a sense of endearment.  Despite their insults at one another, they were friends, and used a more friendly tone. They both respected each others’ professions enough and could tolerate each other when they couldn’t handle the rest of the team. (They even had a time each Thursday night that they drank, smoked, and gossiped together!)  _

_ As the Spy faded from view down the stairwell, Mundy replaced another bullet in his rifle. Through his scope, he finally spotted the Blu Medic again. He steadied himself, aimed between heartbeats, and... _

_ Lawrence lingered. He watched the man’s movements. The German was a sight to behold, even from a distance. The Blu Medic was currently healing their Engineer… His focus and overall good manner was such a refreshing sight. And his figure was nothing to sneeze at. _

_ He shot the German between the eyes. A clean kill as an apology for before, when he had caused him unprofessional pain. The Red Spy had noticed this and took careful note of it... _

* * *

 

The men all ate their food and gave Engie compliments on his cooking. He blushed a bit as he and Pyro gathered up the leftover plates. Everyone went to their own rooms for downtime, but they all felt that there was a chance this was all going to work out for the remaining two weeks after all. 

 

Spy waited until Sniper was fast asleep before he produced a tape player from his coat pocket. He had just gotten it today, and he planned on listening to the Medic's tape before sleeping. He placed headphones over his balaclava and lowered the volume as needed.

As he listened, his eyes grew wide and his face grew pale. At first, he didn't believe a word of it. How could he! But Gustav's voice was explaining what he could not believe in such a believable, convincing, _genuine_  manner! He had interrogated many, many people. This was a genuine tone he heard. One thought grew in his mind as he continued listening, focusing on every word: 

 _'This is more serious than I initially thought...'_  

__


	4. Chapter 4: Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird as the robots develop a strange defect; the mercenaries begin to trust each other a little more.

The whole team noticed the change from the first week to the second. The robots were much easier to fight, despite the Announcer insisting the whole time that their enemy was growing stronger! She warned them there would be giant versions of the robots, but only one showed up. It fell apart after a few shots. The machines were leaking a weird green fuel. This only caught the attention of a few mercs; the rest of them were oblivious to this as they rushed so they could collect their precious fight money. Scout sprinted hard to collect it all, but he had an easier time of it this week. They were all being destroyed near the beginning of their waves. 

The Announcer declared there would be a tank moving in, but it had broken down after only a few explosives. The Blu Engineer, Mr. Conagher, inspected the remains of the robots after their Tuesday matches. The Red Heavy, Mikhail, agreed to carry several robots into his workshop so that they could be inspected. 

 

In the meantime, the Reds began trusting Gustav more. They started going to the infirmary for serious injuries. Even Spy went to him once, but their meeting was brief. Gustav respected that. He didn’t expect the Spy to trust him, regardless of what the man knew about him ahead of time. _There was no chance the Spy had a copy of that one tape that he had Pyro burn, so there was no reason to worry…_ He kept on treating their wounds and they kept on protecting him in battle.

He also noticed that Sniper had started freeing up the field wherever he personally was running towards to heal people. At first, he thought maybe he was imagining it; that this was him hoping the gunman was looking out for him because he was starting to fancy the man. But on Thursday, there had been five robots between him and Soldier, all of which were promptly head-shot as he neared them. He would wave behind himself as he healed. His stomach fluttered. 

 

* * *

 

Lawrence headshot another Heavy-bot. He always made sure to keep a large stock of bullets in his nest, but he found that he needed fewer bullets this week. Sure, he was freeing up the field for the others, but the robots were easy targets now for some weird reason. They shambled and marched now when they used to run.

“Almos’ done, ma’es,” he spoke into his own earpiece to the rest of the team. It was the beginning of the last wave on Friday, the day was hot, and everyone had been fighting the robots all morning with little difficulty. Each teammate acknowledged his words. His heart skipped when Gustav answered:  _ “Javol, Herr Mundy!” _ Sniper knew he had it bad, now. He was starting to get goosebumps from the man’s voice. This was dangerous, especially with the Announcer’s policies on fraternizing with the enemy. 

 

The very last wave proved more difficult.

 

There were more giant robots, there was a tank, and there were just...more of them. Everyone compensated the best they could, but one stray robot was able to force Sniper from his nest. He limped in the sandy dirt towards an ally. Any ally. He was met with Medic. Gustav had been healing Pyro, noticed him, and immediately added Mundy to his dual-stream of healing.

“Hallo, Her Mundy!” He shouted over the gunfire and explosions.

“...” Sniper nodded as he lifted his rifle to his eye-level. Gustav froze for a second, afraid he was about to be killed. “DUCK.” He suddenly did so. The next bullet exploded the head of a Scout-bot. The strange green fluid inside sprayed onto medic’s arm.

“ARGH!” Gustav screamed as the liquid hit him. It burned. The same stuff his Lawrence in the face, but it did nothing to him. 

Gustav’s pain kept him alert enough to notice a Scout-bot behind Spy, who was behind Sniper. He charged. For a moment, both Sniper and Spy feared Medic would kill them with his bonesaw. But the man ran around and lunged at the robot with a rage Sniper had rarely seen from him. Both men later saw the burn from the liquid on his arm... 

“Merci, Docteur,” Spy said as the round ended with Medic healing the other two support members. 

 

 

Again, the team shared a group meal to celebrate another week’s end. Scout and Demo were talking to one another again. This time, they were excitedly recounting the battle from their points of view to Pyro. Pyro looked excited to hear their stories. Heavy and Soldier were cooking this time around, so everyone ate a mix of American and Russian foods. Medic, Sniper, and Spy all sat together for dinner. 

“I seem to have misunderstood your last attack, docteur. Merci.”

“Oh, I zhought Herr Mundy here vould shoot my head clean off!” They laughed about it at the time, but later that night, they knew that would be their reality again in the matter of a few weeks. 

“Oi though’ the same, doctah. We’re doin’ olroigh’, ain't we.”

“Ja.” 

“But Docteur...zee burn on your arm. Will it heal quickly?”

“Ja. Quickly enough.” He had the arm bandaged for now. Within the next 24 hours, he would no longer need bandages anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Doc, you better see this…”

“Hm?”

The Blu Engineer found an old demo video of the maintenance of the robots. The robots they were facing now all leaked glowing green oil-like fluid on impact. He found that, scientifically speaking, the robots’ oil  _ “had no goddamn business glowing green vapors like that” _ . And every robot did it now! All of the robots in the video only leaked normal, oozy black oil. 

“Whaddya think it means, Doc? I can’t make much sense of it.”

“I have no idea…” 

They puzzled over the chemistry of the stuff. It was somehow indetectable. Engie gave up for the afternoon but would continue his search for the secrets of these weaker robots later. 

  
  
  
  


The base had grown quiet for the afternoon. Now, Gustav took off the medi-gauntlets and flexed his sore wrists…“Oof.” His right wrist cracked as he walked towards his desk. His handheld radio was waiting there for him. “I vonder if I can find zhat channel again…” Gustav switched the machine on and turned the dial until he found the love song channel. He’d found it last Wednesday and really liked it. It kept him calm as he did his work. One such song came on and it reminded him of a certain tall, lanky fellow. His face began to flush. 

Once the German man was done with his paperwork, he got up from his desk to stretch. That was when he went into his other room to grab his new book. It was time for some research of his own. 

He read the book he had taken with him, which he kept the front cover tightly bound in aluminum foil. There were weird runes and symbols written onto the pages from a time long past. He could read it if he took it slowly. Once he felt he found what he was looking for, he made a small scribble of notes and walked off towards Mr.Stuart to share his findings. They would restore his eye for sure this time, he just knew it. He closed the book promptly and was sure to hide it in the place no one dared to look: his underwear drawer. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Slower Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the weekend, the mercs have more time together in the base before their third week of battles.

“Mon ami...I know you feel for zee man.”

“Oi said. Come off it, Gera’d.” Lawrence gritted his teeth at his teammate. He hardly ever used the Spy’s name at all. He made sure that they were alone before using it, but he was annoyed. 

“Lawrence… He is more...dangerous than you think he is,” Gerard stated between puffs of smoke. They were both outside for their weekly (but now daily) smoke-and-gossip time. “That is not to say I would not aid you in your efforts. It is just that you must be aware of who you are dealing with, non? Background knowledge, so to speak.”

“Yea, ‘n wot d’ya have on ‘im?” He huffed his own cloud of smoke from flared nostrils. 

 

Since their first day, he had never once seen Gustav coerce any of the Reds to go to him for healing, but allowed them to seek his help on their own terms. He demanded nothing and was very accommodating to each individual’s needs. He was allowed to call Heavy “Misha”. He listened to Scout who directed him on how he preferred to wrap his wrists. Soldier said the medic let him wear his helmet at all times, no matter what, and even offered to give Lt. Bites a small snack! 

 

He was a professional. Sniper respected that; he also found the doctor to be even more appealing because of this. 

“I will show you tonight. It is sensitive information.”

“Wot, can’t show th’ othahs?” 

“Precisely, mon ami…” Gerard took a deeper breath before continuing. “In Gustav’s file, I found a tape. A recording, so as to avoid visual evidence… We cannot speak of the contents without a secure room.”

“W-wot…?” Sniper stared at the man. He knew spies withheld information for plenty of reasons. If Gerard was willing to actually share it, there was something wrong. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Gustav arose early. He got dressed and was heading towards the kitchen when Sniper swung open the door of the bathroom and-

“OOF!” *THUD*

“Oh shi’! Sorry ma’e, oi didn’ mean ta-” Lawrence readjusted the hat on his head just in time to see he had knocked their Medic onto his ass. “Doctah, oi didn’...”

“Oh, it’s fine, Herr Mundy!” Gustav fixed his glasses. In front of him, Sniper had offered his hand to help him up. He forgot to breathe for a moment. He saw Sniper’s blushing face and froze. _'A blush looks good on his cheeks'_ Gustav thought. They just stared at one another for a moment. When Gustav reached for Lawrence’s hand...

It wasn’t exactly electric. There was no zap. No pain. There was only a strange tugging sensation. Later, Gustav would liken the sensation to sinking his arm into a tub of syrup. Lawrence would later liken it to someone painting his arm with body paint, slowly inching their way up. Regardless, both men let go the second the doctor was on his feet again. Neither of them spoke full sentences any further, nodded politely, and walked their separate ways. 

  
  


 

“Herr Stuart! Herr Stuuuuart?” Gustav made sure he had tucked the notes from yesterday into his pants pocket so that no one else would see them. He looked around the base, but couldn’t find the man. He eventually tried looking outside and found that Demo and Scout were playing catch with Pyro. They had found a ball and were all laughing as they played and talked. He left them to it; he knew how hard they all worked, so this time for them to just relax and have fun was something they sorely needed.

He decided he would wander around the outside of the base in order to stretch his legs. He felt like he had been sitting for ages. The reddish soil shifted under his boots. The breeze pushed past. One stronger gust messed up his hair a bit. As he readjusted his hair, he saw Sniper and Spy go back inside through a side door. 

The medic wondered what they talked about; what sort of conversations did they get into? But then he thought about earlier.  _ Did Herr Mundy feel that….whatever that was? Was that… Could it be he is compatible? No no no, that would be crazy! And wishful thinking at best!  _ These thoughts raced through his head as he kept strolling along the outside of the base. 

  
  


 

Dinners that week were generally more lively. Now it was the weekend. Gustav saw that most of the others talked freely with one another. They joked and bickered and laughed. He was able to slowly get through to Spy, but Gustav worried he may have done something wrong. He went to sit next to Sniper in order to talk easier over Soldier’s booming voice, but the man was silent for most of the meal. The lanky Australian just played with his food, formed short answers to the doctor's questions, and avoided eye contact. Gustav tried to talk to him after dinner, but Sniper left the table immediately for his own room. He tried to ignore the feeling creeping up his arm again like a phantom pain of earlier. He tried in vain. 

The BLU Medic instead was able to talk with Demoman about their plan to get back the man’s eye. They took their discussion to the infirmary to avoid ‘prying eyes and ears’. The medic had made another pot of coffee and both men were slowly sipping from their own mugs. 

 

“So, yer sayin’...th’ new book is tell’n ye it hastae be on Hallows Eve?”

“Ja. Halloween on zhe full moon. Luckily for us, zhat is zhis year!”

“But...ye remember last tieme?” Mr. Stuart scratched the back of his head as a nervous reflex. Gustav noticed this and tried to reassure him still. 

“Oh, zhat vas because I did not have enough restraints! Plus, your lycanthropy vas a one-night occasion…”

“Laddy, ye ain’t listenin te me. Issit safe?”

“Vell, re-growing an eye on Halloween is safe. But you’ve agreed in zhe past.”

“I know…”

“Zhink on it. Ve have time before zhe deadline for zhis method. I will look for more options in zhe meantime, mein freund.”

“I appreciate it, Doc.” Mr Stuart finished his coffee and hugged the man before leaving. Now the doctor was alone. Alone to research more on the matter. He poured himself more coffee before placing the mug on his desk. He made his way towards the underwear drawer to retrieve his hidden book.  

 

* * *

  
  


Sniper waited for a long time until Spy returned from whatever he was doing. He didn’t care to ask where he’d been; he just wanted to hear this tape that seemed to keep Spy that concerned Spy so much. The French man walked into their room, locked the door, and walked over to his own bed. Under the mattress, he produced a tape player and a set of headphones. 

 

“Before I let you listen, Bushman...are you sure you-”

“Give me th’ bloody thing.” He reached for the device impatiently. 

“As you wish, mon ami.” He handed over the device. Sniper sat up on his bed cross-legged. Spy sat on his own with his feet planted on the floor. He watched as his teammate inspected the device first. Instinctually, Mundy rubbed his arm. He still felt a little funny after the strange, rather awkward run-in with the doctor. He'd thought it over all day, and thought maybe it was connected to the infirmary visit last week. His arm had felt prematurely healed then, and the same feeling persisted now. He looked down at the tape player again. 

There was a tape already inside the player. It was black and had handwriting scrawled across a label:  _ SCHMIDT, GUSTAV.  _ The tape was toasted, but otherwise not entirely damaged by fire enough to hinder its use. 

“ Schmidt…?” He quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at Spy.

“Apparently so.”

“Hm.”

“Ugh, don’t tell me you find that  _ cute _ or some-”

“Why can’t oi? Aftah oll, oi  _ “feel for zee man” _ ...” Mundy said this with a gesture as though he were daintily holding a cigarette, blowing smoke with his last words just as Spy had earlier. 

“I do not sound like that.”

“Ya do, ma’e. Ya do.”

“Ugh, just press play…” Gerard mumbled something about  _ being filthy _ and  _ pissing in jars _ under his breath. 

“Foine.” He put on the headphones. He took a long, deep breath before pressing play.


	6. Chapter 6: The Salvaged Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper listens to a very interesting tape that was found in the Medic's personnel file.

**_[button pressing sound]_ **

 

_ Interviewer: We are now recording. Please state your name and the position you are signing on to, for the record. _

 

_ Gustav: I am Gustav Schmidt. I am being hired as a Field Medic.  _

 

_ Interviewer: Good, good. Tell me, Mr. Schmidt, what is- _

 

_ Gustav: Doctor.  _

 

_ Interviewer: Sorry. Dr. Schmidt, where were you born? _

 

_ Gustav: I vas born in Rottenburg, Germany. _

 

_ Interviewer: And...it says here you attended university in, let’s see- _

 

_ Gustav: Stuttgart, und a year in Scotland.  _

 

_ Interviewer: Yes, that’s right. And you studied...? _

 

_ Gustav: Medicine, surgical procedures, alternative healing methods, battlefield medicine. Zhe basics. _

 

_ Interviewer: Riiight… And what is this unique ability you mentioned before, in our last interview? _

 

_ Gustav: I am a Caster. _

 

_ Interviewer: A “caster”? What does this mean? _

 

_ Gustav: It means I heal wizhout machines… _

 

_ Interviewer: Interesting. But you have those, um… *rustling papers* It says here Mr. Conagher calls them...Medi-Gauntlets? He designed these for your use, didn’t he? _

 

_ Gustav:  _ _ Zhey are hollow.  _

 

_ Interviewer: I'm...sorry? What? _

 

_ Gustav: Zhey are hollow. Zhey do nozhing. Purely cosmetic.  _

 

_ Interviewer: *sigh* Ooookay then. Why are they hollow, Dr. Schmidt? _

 

_ Gustav: Because I am a Caster. I am zhe one doing zhe healing. _

 

_ Interviewer: ...uhhhhh…. _

 

_ Gustav: Here. I vill show you!  _

 

**_[wooshing sounds and vague mumbling in an olde language]_ **

 

_ Gustav: See!? It is like a spell! Everyzhing has energy, ja?  _

 

_ Interviewer: whh- WHAT THE- _

 

_ Gustav: Sooo, I am able to call upon most energies around me. I use zhese energies to heal others faster zhan normal. Zhat vay, zhey can survive to battle for longer.  _

 

_ Interviewer: ...y-you can...control it, right? _

 

_ Gustav: Yes. I am also able to not only heal, but to shield vith it as vell.  _

 

**_[a more muted woosh, followed by a humming noise]_ **

 

_ Interviewer: Dear God… _

 

_ Gustav: Oh no, Gott vas not involved in zhe process, I assure you. _

 

_ Interviewer: So...um, how do you...can you heal yourself like that? _

 

_ Gustav: Ja, but it is slower. Watch zhis.  _

 

**_[the sound of paper being dragged across skin; Gustav hissing in pain; a soft wooshing sound]_ **

 

_ Gustav: See? _

 

_ Interviewer: Oh boy… Um, that’s good for now. Thank you Dr. Schm- please stop it, I got it, I got it. Dr. Schmidt. W-we will be getting you the...papers in just a moment.  _

 

**_[hands rummaging over the tape recorder; button clicking]_ **

* * *

 

Sniper took off the headphones after pressing stop. He motioned to address Spy, but was cut off.

“There’s more, Lawrence. Zee rest is damaged, though…” 

“Ollroight…?” Lawrence slowly put the headphones back on. He pressed play again from where he left off... 

* * *

 

**_[button pressing sound]_ **

 

**_[warped tape crackle]_ **

 

_ Gustav: Experiment Number 23. Attempting a crossed healing stream. Noting zhe effects on zhe patients und- *static* Zhat is vhy I vill- *static* Never use your own blood vhen pig's blood can act as a substitute.  _

 

**_[warped tape crackle]_ **

 

_ Gustav: Experiment Number 42. Testing zhe output of my shield form vhen only using one hand. I vill be testing vith- *static* Procedure vas a - *static* -from zhe book zhat I- *static* So do NOT allow Herr Soldier to roam around zhe infirmary! EVER! _

 

**_[warped tape crackle]_ **

 

_ Gustav: This old tome zhat I have, zhere is an older spell zhat- *static* -und zhe coffee never did turn back to coffee. Anyvay...zhe procedure vas a failure. But! I did discover zhat- *static* _

 

**_[warped tape crackle]_ **

 

_ Gustav: I am burning zhis tape. I must. If -*static*- ever finds zhis, he vill -*static*- und it vill hurt very badly. But all zhe spells I have learned in zhe -*static*- have taught me so much! I must continue vith mein vork!  _  
  


**_[button pressing sound]_ **


	7. Chapter 7: Week 3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Spy briefly talk about the salvaged tape, then the mercenaries begin their 3rd week of their robot-killing campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! I had a crazy month of finals. Hopefully, I can update this on-going fic more regularly soon.

Sniper listened to the whole thing. He then sat there for a long time. His face began to burn. Spy said nothing. He only watched and waited for Sniper to say something. Anything. When he realized he was waiting on him, Lawrence spoke.

 

“He uh...sounded real excoited, didn’t he...”

“...what.”

“He really loikes ‘is powahs. Uses ‘m for healin an oll. It’s koinda cute.” Sniper chuckled. 

“Are you. Saying. That you have no issue with this?”

“Nah. Oi’ve seen weridah.”

“ _ Putain de merde!?  _ Doesn’t this remind you at ALL of our Halloween battles with a certain psychotic wizard? Maybe it’s zee same powers! _ ” _

“Look. He’s still moi toipe, okay? So ‘es got magic. So wot? We foight the wizard only on Halloween, anyhow.”

“Zee magic I was not as much startled by. I thought that might be of interest to you. But, zee  _ book _ ? It could be far more dangerous...”

“Oi’ll ask ‘im.”

“...” Spy justed dragged one of his gloved hands over his face. He was so done with this shit by now. But he understood that infatuation did this to people. He had been with Jeremy’s mother, despite knowing that she was armed to the teeth and trained to kill and- no wait, he knew exactly why Sniper still wanted the Medic. The passion, the enthusiasm, the inclination towards violence (albeit in other ways). Gerard sighed. “...do you still require assistance? Or will you ask about this book while trying to flirt in the same breath?”

“Oh. Um. Oi wasn’t thinkin of that far ahead, but if ya don’ moind, ma’e… Seems oi’m rusty.”

“But of course...you foolish jar-man.”

* * *

 

The next week’s wave of robots started off even weaker than before, with a few exceptions. Before the next week ended, each member of the team had seen at least one robot fall apart on its own while fighting it. The robots were filled with green ooze with much more of the inner wiring missing. Soldier and Demoman both said the fluid wouldn’t ignite like oil did. There was no oil left. It had been replaced or converted into something else. 

 

On Tuesday, Engineer and Medic met to discuss the nature of the weakened robots. Again, the Administrator emphasized how they would gradually get tougher to destroy, but they clearly were doing the opposite.

“I ain’t certain, but these seem to be...up your alley, Doc.”

“I vas afraid you vould say zhat, Herr Conagher…” Medic and Engie rummaged around the Texan’s workshop. The Medic pulled out a small journal from his coat pocket. He scribbled a few notes on the stuff being non-flammable. “Zhe solution burns me, but not zhe rest of you all...” He showed off his arm, which he was having difficulty healing. The burn looked like someone had hit him with a miniature acid-filled water balloon. 

“Hoo boy… Now hold on. When’d ya learn that?” Engie inspected the wound without touching it.

“Friday of last veek.”

“Hmm…”

“It also gives off a veird energy. One I cannot quite manipulate fully.” As he said this, he tried to lift some of the liquid from a sample vial. The substance floated up and out an inch or two. He then lost control as it vibrated and slid back down into its container. 

“Mighty strange, ain’t it?”

“Ja, indeed. I vill see vhat else I can learn vith my books. Have you been testing it?”

“Sure as hell I have. Not much to show for it. It ain’t that flammable.” Engie put a stopper in the top of the vial. He then placed it in a special holder, along with other samples. “It ain’t radioactive, neith’r.”

“Oh, zhat is good to hear zhough! No radiation scares!”

“Yeah. But still…” They both looked over at it. “Whatever it is, it ain’t making ‘em stronger. Seems like it’s leechin’ their power away.”

“Zhat is precisely vhat distresses me, mein freund.”

“What. That they ain’t strong no more?”

“No...zhat somezhing… or  _ someone _ else must be weakening zhem. But  _ vhy _ ?”

“Oh. That’sa good point Doc…damn…”

* * *

 

Dinner on all of the weekdays was up to the discretions of the individual mercs. This meant that many of them ate in smaller groups rather than as the whole company of nine men. This worked to many of their personal schedules. Engineer was fixing their weapons, Medic was healing the fighters, several of them trained in their downtime or read books. But one man had a different hobby he caught up on with all of this downtime between robot battles.

Sniper was able to have his van shipped on the train with them in the storage car. He reasoned with the higher ups that if they needed anything or needed to move quickly, he could drive them all in his van. But he took the vehicle along for an entirely different reason…

 

“Off to be one with zee desert again?” Spy asked. It was Wednesday night and Sniper was packing up his rifle and kukri for an overnight trip . 

“Yeah. Need t’cleah moi head.”

“Can you ask the Spirit World to teach you how to bathe, please? Gustav will lose interest if you-”

“Shut it.”

“Alright. But be back before the next battle.”   
  


 

Sniper drove out into the desert. There were no roads, but he followed his compass and a map to head towards a certain cave system he knew was near the hills north of the current base. Once there, he parked the van close by and waited. He waited for hours. He cleaned his gun. He changed into comfortable clothing. And when it was time, he set a small fire on the ground a few meters from the van to cook a meal. 

The meal was simple. Chicken and potatoes were slowly rotated over the fire. He drank some tea with his meal. Lawrence grew tired rather quickly, so he cleaned his mess, put out the fire, and retired for the evening. And perfect timing too, the tea was spiked with peyote. He planned on seeing things _tonight_ …


	8. Chapter 8: The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper gets very high, Medic takes research into his own spirit-hands, and the hybrid team receives bittersweet news.

There were swirls of colors and faint notes of music. Sniper could  _ taste _ blue,  _ hear _ yellow and pink, and  _ smell _ green. He wasn’t entirely unused to the feeling. He had gotten high in order to astral-travel before, but this was perhaps more potent. It did not take long before sleep took his physical eyes. 

 

When he felt his eyes close, he could start to see the usual figure approaching him. Soft red light floated high above him. It slowly fluttered down and manifested large wings. Before him was a red owl; its eyes stared at him with a few slow blinks.

“How’ve ya been, Sir Hootsalot.”

**THAT IS NOT MY NAME...**

“Yeah yeah, oi know… How’ve ya been?”

**I AM FINE. I SEE YOU ARE IN NEED OF MY ASSISTANCE?**

“List’n, thei’s this guy-”

**YOU MEAN THE MAGIC-USER?**

“You’ve...seen ‘im?”

**YES. HE IS CURRENTLY IN THE ASTRAL, HE IS SLEEPING. DO YOU FANCY A VISIT?**

“Well. Yeah and no. Oi’m no’ ready t’, y’know…”

**I DO NOT GET IT. HE’S JUST A FLIGHT AWAY. AND YOU FANCY HIM. LET US GO SEE.** The great horned owl lowered so Lawrence could climb onto its back. 

“I s’pose you wouldn’t get it ma’e. Oi’m rusty at th’ whole dating scene, an-”

**CLIMB ON.**

“Olroight.”

 

They flew over the desert at night. Here, Sniper could taste the change in the wind and sense all the nightlife that was out and about. All of the sudden, he spied a small blue light floating far below their flight path. It smelled of old manuscripts, blood, and birdseed. 

 

**THAT IS HIS COMPANION.**

“Wot? That smoll thing?”

**YES.**

 

As the lowered a bit, Lawrence could see the small dove spirit. However, the moment they flew too low, the red owl and its rider hit an unseen barrier. Lawrence woke up with a jolt and hit his head on the van room. The first few rays of morning sunlight illuminated the inside of the van…

 

* * *

 

Gustav swerved to look up. Someone, or something, had hit his protective barrier! He had muttered a few arcane words before going to sleep. He never thought it would be hit so quickly. 

“Ach, Archimedes, did you see zhat?”

_ No.  _

“Hmm… Ve must be more careful.” Medic shook off his hand. It seemed to be buzzing with the same strange energy it had when Sniper had helped him up the other day...

_ Yes. We should move onwards. _

“Agreed.” The man of medicine walked with a blue spectral dove perched on his shoulder. They wandered towards where they knew the robots came from. It was tiring, but their spirits eventually made it across the vast mileage of desert and arrived at a cave at the base of a sheer cliff. At first they hesitated, but soon entered once they saw the faint traces of a green glow. Farther into the cave, there were small parts of dismantled robots. “...ve are close,” Dr. Schmidt whispered. Archimedes nodded as they slowed their pace. 

 

* * *

  
  


Heavy and Demoman were talking with one another when the phone rang. The Phone. The one that only the Administrator could call from.

“Should...we peeck up?”

“Aye. If she’s callin’,” Mr. Stuart already was on his feet. He walked towards the phone. “...it’s best not t’ hope it’s good news, I say.”

“Maybe look on brighter side, friend.”

“ Perhaps laddy, perhaps…” He answered the phone. “Aye. Wassit?” Heavy watched as he made a series of yes and no’s. His face carried a strange emotion on it as he continued into the call. Eventually he hung up.

“What ees news?”

“...um. We have’te keep fightin’.”

“Thees ees...bad news to you?”

“It’s almost Hallow’s Eve…” The realization of these words hit Heavy hard. The Reds and Blus usually had terrible yet fun Halloweens where they all almost die from supernatural causes. But now, they had their hybrid team. It would all be new and familiar at the same time. 

“Oh.” That was all he could say.

"Should I tell th' other lads...?"

Heavy just nodded.

 

* * *

 

Gustav inched his way into the cavern. He and Archimedes reached an entrance way. There was a rather garishly ornate door carved and painted in their way. Gustav tried to extend a hand to the door, but was denied by a strange green force. It burned, and he recoiled. 

“Ach! Ooh, zhat is not gute… Archimedes, can you get through?”

_I can try._ The spirit fluttered to the door and condensed into a ball of light. Can you read the symbols here while I scout ahead?

“I can try.”

 

Archimedes slid under the door with ease. Medic then focused on the writing. He recognized a few symbols, but together they made no sense to him. He waited until Archimedes returned. 

“Vhat did you find?”

_ I can show y- we are not alone here, Gustav… _

“Vhat!”

_Hold still. I am getting you out of here._ Just like that, the two of them teleported away before someone humming a spooky song walked around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9: Week 3 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team seems more connected than ever, despite the news that they will be together for Halloween.

Sniper drove back to base early in the morning and parked with a screeching halt. This spooked Heavy, who was talking about literature with Engie. Sniper was the last member to find out that they were going to be fighting together on Halloween. Lawrence nodded. Then he walked off for his shared room with Spy.  All the while his thoughts were rapidly firing.

_ What am I going to do? How do I tell him now! He must know now- But maybe not, he’ll learn either way. But now Halloween?! God, he’s gonna freak out I bet. Or he’s not. What if he learns that I...like him? Oh no not then.  _

 

“How was your trip into zee desert?”

“Fuck’n horr’ble…” Lawrence flopped onto the bed with his face buried into his pillow. 

“That bad? Did zee owl drop you again?”   
“Nmm.”

“Did you almost getting eaten again?”

“Nmm.”

“Well, at least you didn’t see- ...oh.”

“Syy -t.” 

“I lost that last part, Lawrence?”

“Say it,” Sniper said as he turned his head.

“You...saw Gustav there?”

“Yeah. I can only hope he di’nt see moi owl guide then.”

“It seems you two need a little push.”

“...” Sniper just glowered over at Spy from his pillow.

  
  


* * *

 

 

By Friday of Week 3, Gustav fixed Scout’s sprained wrist, Engineer’s twisted ankle, Spy’s broken nose, and Demoman’s various bruises. But once he was done with all of such work, he closed the infirmary so he could listen to the radio while he worked. There were slow and fast songs. Even a song by Tom Jones came onto the channel Gustav listened to most. 

“~~ _ It’s not unusual to be loved by anyvone…~~”  _

 

There was a soft knock on the infirmary door, causing him to stop singing along. He opened the door to find the Blu Pyro waving at him. “Ah! Hallo, mein freund! Please, come in!” Pyro walked in with a skip in their step. They never made an appointment, but just showed up when they needed help. Gustav patted a medical berth for Pyro to sit on. They did so gladly. “I suppose you saw vhat I did today too? During zhe battle?” Gustav had dismantled several robots at once with a circular slash of his bonesaw.

“Rrrhrrr!” Pyro nodded.

“I see. Vell, you can do zhat kind of zhing too, but vith fire.”

“Rrhr,.” affirmed as an ‘uh huh’ with an excited nod.  Medic turned around and waited for Pyro to lift their own mask up. Once the mask was lifted, Pyro flopped it onto the desk next to Medic, who picked it up and began checking it thoroughly. 

 

“ _ Thanks, Doc. _ ” Pyro’s voice was that of indeterminate gender, but for certain they had the vocal cords of a young burn victim; their words were grainy, scratchy, and sometimes pained while keeping a happy tone. If the Blu Medic even tried to gauge their age, he would say they were about as old as Scout, perhaps.

“Oh, no worries, mein freund. I enjoy helping.”

“ _ No. For not telling them… You’re so good at keeping secrets. _ ” 

“Ah. You are velcome.” Gustav never saw Pyro’s face. He refused to do so because Pyro had asked him to never do so. And he honored that. However, if he ever did, he would be met with...well, he didn’t know. “So much soot zhis time...tsk tsk,” Medic coughed briefly at the distinctly smoky and gasoline-smelling item. 

“ _ Ooh! Tom Jones?  _ ~~Love will never do... what you want it to~~....” Pyro swayed with the bop of the song playing from the radio. 

“Javol, Pyro. Tom Jones. I like zhis song too.”

“ _ It makes me think of you and the Red Sniper. _ ”

“...vhat iz zhis nonsense? V-vhat a silly idea, Pyro.”

“ _ The Red Sniper? He looks at you a lot. And gets angry when we save you, usually. _ ”

“Hm…iz zhat so?” Gustav was laughing it off in an attempt to appear like he wasn’t giving the idea serious thought. And besides, the maybe three total times he had killed the Australian, he had noted on how incredibly attractive he had found him...No. No, he couldn’t admit to that, ever! He was so glad that he blushed while facing away from his patient. 

“ _ Yeah. He calls us all mean things, but still tries to kill you nicely, I guess... Like a pro-fession-al…? But now we’re on the same team.” _

“Hm. I never zhought of it zhat vay. But vhy does zhe song make you zhink of me, too?”

“ _ Just because he looks like he likes you. That’s all. Scout says-” _

“Oh, Scout? Psh.”

“ _OUR Scout._ _And Demoman, and Engineer, and-_ ”

“Ugh. Mein Gott…” Gustav put a hand to his face between fastening bolts in Pyro’s mask. “Does zhe whole team know zhis und I did not?”

“ _ Uh huh! All the Blus, that is.” _

“Vell, danke for telling me, Pyro.” As he finished cleaning and tightening the mask, he chuckled in an attempt to find the comment funny. It came out a bit more lovelorn than he anticipated… Gustav was blushing harder. He finally handed the fixed mask to Pyro. The arsonist hopped off the medical berth and skipped towards the door. With a final wave, Pyro walked out.

 

If Gustav had kept his attention on the Pyro, instead of returning to his radio and supernatural research, he would have noticed how they stopped skipping once they were out of the room. He would have noticed that the soft plodding of rubber boots was replaced by the click of expensive loafers. Likewise, the blue jumpsuit melted away to reveal a pristine, red suit…

 

* * *

 

  
Lawrence sighed again as he sat outside with the rest of his team as they held a nice, comfy weekend barbecue outside. The assassin never thought he would be as relaxed as he was while in the presence of Blus, but he had been fighting alongside them for three weeks now. He would fight alongside them some more. They were getting comfy around one another, but sadly would resume their war with one another at some point. Sniper just let himself enjoy these moments as long as he could. 

 

He held his beer bottle loosely as he watched Blu Engie grilling over to his left. The Blu Pyro had started a campfire in the center of their huddled half circle of chairs. It wasn’t quite dark enough to see the stars, but they had fixed the outdoor lighting of the base to be dim enough to see the stars better. 

“Who want’d cheeze on theirs again?”

“FIVE MAGGOTS, TOTAL.” The Red Soldier hollered from his chair. 

“Right.” Engie went back to talking with his Demo about how they had some alcohol-marinated hot dogs somewhere that they could grill up. Scout was complaining to Soldier and Pyro that the meat was taking too long and that he was hungry; Heavy told Scout to ‘stop whining like leetle baby-man’ in a joking manner. At that moment, the Red Spy stood next to Sniper. 

“Well, Bushman? It is done.”

“Wot you on about, Spook?” He took a sip of his beer. 

“I gave him... a _hint_.” 

 

Lawrence spat out his drink. Some of it went into the fire, causing a small flare to grow. Pyro clapped gleefully at the display, but several of the others noticed. To compensate, Mundy laughed. He tried to laugh like he meant it. Then, in a hushed voice… 

“Wot? Olready?!”

“But of course, what deed you expect?”

“Oi d’know!” The assassin was blushing now. He lowered his hat in an attempt to cover his blush. 

“You’re blowing it, Bushman. Here he comes- Bonjour Docteur,” he nodded towards Gustav who had walked outside to join the others. 

“Gute evening, comarades.” 

“Hey doctah.”

“So, vhat is going on over here?”

“Hm? Oi don’ know wot ya-”

“Hahaha! I am just teasing! I hope you are both doing vell! I have not seen much of you two zhis veek.”

“I am doing well Docteur, thank you,” Gerard answered politely.

“Oh...oi missed your regulah hours, but oi um. Oi had a thing.” Lawrence took a quick swig of his drink.

“Oh? A zhing? I can look at it now Herr Mundy. Vhat is wrong?”

“Oh no no, your off duty now.”

“No, I insist.” The shorter man took him by the arm and escorted Lawrence to the infirmary. The Australian turned around to get a reaction from Spy. He shrugged in a ‘how did that even work that was awful’ kind of way. 

  
  


Once they made it to the infirmary, Gustav cleared a gurney for Sniper to sit on.

“Vhat is wrong?”

“Oi um…” He choked up. “Nah. Oi can’t lie to ya.”

“Hm?”

“Oi know…”

“Know? Know vhat?” Gustav chuckled as he reached to clear off more space. As he turned, Lawrence caught sight of the burn site on the Medic’s arm once more. He seemed to be healing now.

“Ev’rything.”

“... Haha vhat does zhat mean, Herr Mundy? Vere you hit in zhe head?” Dr. Schmidt was clearly nervous.

“You know wot…”

“...,” Gustav froze. “Herr Mundy… I am sorry. I vas going to tell you…”

“Were ya?”

“Mm...likely not. But you must understand, its dangerous…”

“Oi know tha’. Oi’m foine with it.”

“...r-really...?” He looked the taller man dead in the eyes. His face was bright red. Sniper found that cute.

“It’s ollroight.”

“Um, haha.” Gustav smiled weakly.

“You don’t have to hoide it from me anymore.”

“Oh zhank goodness!” Medic let out a huge amount of air he had pent up in his lungs. “I zhought you vould be disgusted.”

“Nah, oi think its cool!”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, oll the cool powahs?! Oi can only imagine how hard you work t’ keep us aloive on the field.”

“...vhat?”

“Wot?”

“...oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Medic felt a strong pang in his chest. He was expecting Lawrence knew a completely different thing. “I see...my powers.”

“Hm? Wot’d ya think oi meant doctah…?”

“Oh no no no, its nozhing.”

“Look. Oi get it, this is a big deal. Oi wanted ya t’ know oi’m on your soide.”

“Oh. Danke Herr Mundy.”

“Oi olso...wanted ta make sure you were gonna be olroight on Holloween.”

“Oh, ja ja. It iz nozhing new.” Gustav chuckled. 

“Good good.” They stood across from one another for a while in silence. Each stole awkward glances from one another and would then look away. “Roight. Should ya need any help, let me know. We should...get back. People will think tha’...”

“Haha ja. Ve don’t vant them to zhink zhat ve are…”

“Yeah…”


End file.
